Just Beginning
by lostlostlost
Summary: One shot fic, set on the night before the raft sails. My spin on Born To Run.


The raft was setting sail early in the morning and most of the castaways were sleeping after a long, tiring day on the island. Kate sat towards the ocean, welcoming the refreshing sea breeze that chilled her skin.

She could see Sawyer's makeshift tent out of the corner of her eyes. She could only just make out the silhouette of the man that had outed her as a criminal and ruined her chances of getting on the raft. And yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. Once the raft sailed would she ever see him again? After years of being on the run she had never met anyone like him, he was lost and alone like her and he didn't judge and control like Jack did. He understood her. She couldn't let him go perhaps to his death.

He saw her watching him and it honestly cut him up, that after tomorrow he wouldn't see her again. Never see her freckles, see her smile, or the way she rolled her eyes when he said something she didn't like. He thought that if he told everyone she was the criminal she would hate him and it would make saying goodbye so much easier. But she was still looking at him now, did that means she didn't hate him?

Kate got to her feet and walked slowly but purposely towards Sawyer. The cover to the opening of his tent was now closed, but there was a small hole in the tarp, just enough to look through. She could see him laid on the plane seats, he was lying on his back with no top on, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"Enjoying the view?" He sat up on his elbows and looked at her, she lifted the tarp cover up and stepped in underneath it.

"Well Freckles, make yourself at home." He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

The shelter was small and littered with open suitcases and clothes, she looked around for somewhere to sit, all the time feeling his burning gaze as his eyes never left her. He sat up on the bed and indicated for her to sit down next to him.

"So…" She began, really having no idea what to say or where to start. This was going to be difficult.

"You're really leaving on the raft tomorrow then?"

"If you're here to take my spot, you can forget it." He said coldly.

"Why's it so important for you to be on that raft?" She shot back, feeling her temper start to rise.

He knew why he was going, he couldn't stay on this damn island and watch her follow Jackass around like a lovesick teenager. She was so much more than that, she was strong and feisty, and on this little worthless island she made his life worth living. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"There's nothing on this island worth staying for."

Even in the faint moonlight he could see her, she closed her eyes trying to regain her composure, when she finally opened them she looked distant and faded, she shivered and ran her hands over her arms. Without saying a word she got up and walked towards the opening, just before her fingers reached the tarp she turned and looked at him.

He held his breath, unsure of what she was going to do next. It was as if time had completely stopped and they were trapped, both wanting to say so much to each other but unable to do so. Finally she spoke.

"I was the one who poisoned Michael."

"Yeah, I gathered that, sweet cheeks."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Didn't do too well on the old poisoning thing did you? Hell Freckles I knew you didn't want me on the raft but trying to poison me! Now that's a new low - even for you."

"What?" Kate asked, shocked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Shut up Sawyer! For one second," She yelled. " I wasn't trying to poison you -"

"Of course not." he interrupted.

She continued, " I was trying to poison Jin, and before you start it wasn't enough to kill him."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I didn't want your spot on the raft," He looked at her sceptically, after a pause she continued. "I…wanted to go with you."

"What??" He replied, in shock.

Were his ears deceiving him, did she just actually say she wanted to go with him?

"Why?"

"I cant let you go." She lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Welll, I'm a big boy," he drawled, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, it's just that…"

They had both unconsciously moved closer and were now almost touching. She was afraid to continue, to tell Sawyer how she truly felt. She could feel the heat radiating from his body which was now only inches away from her, she looked up into his eyes.

He moved even closer to her, she could feel his warm breath and it sent chills down her spine, he bent his head down to hers and she reached out to touch him.

"Sawyer." She whispered as he gently wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Don't leave me here alone." She sobbed, and he felt her warm tears falling.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." He held her tighter.

"How can you say that? You know as well as I do that the raft wont be found - you'll die out there!"

Kate pulled her head back and looked into his blue eyes, moving slowly closer to him.

"Promise me…you wont leave."

Their lips met, slow at first, but the passion began to build. Their tongues touched and their hearts raced. Sawyer's hands slid slowly down her back, getting lower and lower. Kate's hands were entwined in his hair, pulling him closer to her. His smooth lips kissed her neck as his hands worked their way under her purple tank top and caressed her soft skin.

He stopped and looked at her, "I promise….I wont leave."

They kissed again, Kate slowly unfastened the button on Sawyer's faded Jeans. He scooped her up in his arms and she laughed, he laid her down on his makeshift bed and they started to slowly remove their clothes.

When the first small rays of sunlight began to creep through into his tent, Kate was peacefully asleep in his arms, while he gently stroked the delicate curls that framed her face. Last night he though today would be the day that he went to his death, turns out his life was only just beginning.


End file.
